The present invention pertains to a harness which engages about the upper torso of a wearer and includes structure which extends to and attaches to an appendage, such as an arm, to prevent subluxation of the joint, such as the gleno-humeral or shoulder joint. The harness is adapted to engage one or two appendages at a time.